Amor, Odio o amistad
by Ly Hitachiin
Summary: Takao y Rei son grandes amigos que van a diferntes escuelas un dia Takao le presenta a Rei a el chico del que esta enamorado....solo dire KaiXRei cap7.. AL FIN!
1. Chapter 1

Privet! pues verán este fic se me ocurrió de quien sabe donde y si es un KaiXRei n.n amo esa pareja, bueno pues aquí va.

**Advertencia:**

Este fic es Yaoi vean **Y-A-O-I **o mas bien shonen-ai o quizás las dos O.o bueno mejor así lo dejo -.- por favor a los no gustantes de este genero salgan para no dejarlos traumados y tener que pagar su terapia apenas me alcanza para la mía -.-U.

**Disclaimer:**

Por razones de Dios, Ala, Buda, Jehová, Zeus, Ra, y si eres Ateo por razones misteriosas o del destino beyblade no me pertenece si no al genio de Aoki Takao.

**Summary:**

(ok soy mala para esto -.-) Rei es el mejor amigo de Takao pero los dos estan en diferentes escuelas, a Takao le gusta su amigo llamado Kai y Takao se lo presenta a Rei para que lo conozca.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Rei y Takao son amigos inseparables, se conocieron en el kinder y la primaria la pasaron juntos y en la secundaria se separaron, tomaron diferentes escuelas, pero no por eso ellos se iban a separar, ahora que van a cruzar el tercer año de secundaria no han perdido contacto el uno con el otro y siguen siendo los mejores amigos.

.-"Pero tyson!".-Rei se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo.

.-"Por favor Rei mañana a las 9:00 por favor".-

.-"Tyson sabes que a esa hora tengo que ir a mis clases".-

.-"solo una clase es que quiero que conozcas a Kai".-el chico ya sonaba en suplica.

.-"Así que voy a conocer a Kai al estúpido que te ha hecho sufrir mucho no?".-

.-"el no es estúpido".-

.-"pero tyson te ha hecho sufrir como nadie mas en este mundo sabiendo que les gustas se la pasa hablando de Tala dime que peor martirio que ese".-

.-"que me lo recuerdes ¬¬".-

.-"oh si lo siento, sabes que esta bien mañana iré contigo y con Kai nomás para ver la cara del desgraciado (N/A: Gomen pero esto es necesario n-nU)".-

.-"enserio Rei GRACIAS, a veras que no es tan malo lo que pasa es que yo creeo que no me toma enserio".-

.-"tantito peor".-

.-"jeje, bueno pues nos vemos mañana Sayonara".-

.-"Sayonara".-Rei colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina, el se encontraba compartiendo departamento con su gran amigo Max, y su madre, ya que los padres de Max se encontraban trabajando en diferentes partes y el vino a estudiar a su escuela.

.-Hola Max.-se sento enseguida de su amigo.-no sabes a donde fue mi mama?.-Rei se recargo en la silla y puso los brazos atrás de ella (N/A: eso hize yo y me cai ¬¬) mientras comenzaba a mecerse.

.-Rei te vas a caer.-se alarmo el pequeño Max ya que lo que estaba haciendo Rei era muy peligroso aunque lo hacia diario, o por lo menos cuando su mama no estaba.- tu mama fue a comprar para preparar la comida de mañana.-dijo volteando a verlo.

.-Me hablo tyson.-se dejo de mecer y puso sus brazos en la mesa.

.-a si y que te dijo? Si se puede saber.-se quito los pequeños lentes que tenia y lo miro a los ojos.

.-mañana iré con el y con Kai a quien sabe donde.-se levanto de la silla y empezó a revisar si había lago de comer.

.-mañana? Que no mañana tienes clases?.-pregunto Max además de también levantarse y dirigirse a la alacena de la izquierda de lo cual saco mermelada y cajeta.

.-Si pero el quiero que conozca a Kai y es mi amigo y pues debo de conocer al que lo ha hecho sufrir.-saco el pan del alacena y como un cuchillo del fregadero.

.-vemos no es tan malo además ya te dijo takao que es por que el no le cree que este enamorado de el.-toma la mermelada y le entrega un pan a Rei.

.-si pero eso no le da derecho a hablar todo tiempo de Tala.-miro la cajeta que estaba enfrente de el y a abrió introdujo el cuchillo y lo puso en su pan.

.-pues se supone que takao es el único amigo que tiene Kai en la escuela y por lo tanto le dice todo lo que piensa.-Max puso mermelada en su pan.

.-Max no me ayudas.-le dio una mordida a su pan (N/A: algo me dice que tengo hambre Ô.o).-mira le dare una oportunidad y si no me caí bien lo golpeo.-

.-hee lo que digas Rei pero creeo que la violencia no va arreglar eso.-el también le da una mordida.-además pon una sonrisa Rei que se te ve mas linda que una cara seria.-

.-lo siento Max pero es que hablar de Kai me pone furioso.-va a el refrigerador y saca la leche y jugo de mandarina mientras que Max saca dos vasos.

.-esta bien entonces voy hacer que sonrías.-Max deja los vasos y toma una cuchara y los pone sobre las mejillas de Rei.-ahí esta mi obra maestra.-dijo sonriendo al ver como Rei trataba de quitarse la cajeta con la legua.

.-muy gracioso.-Rei se quito la cajeta con la lengua y tomo la mermelada.-ha ver.- y se la puso sobre las mejilas de Max.-jeje parece que estas sonrojado.-lamio la cuchara donde estaba la cajeta y tomo de su leche.,

.-otra cosa, la verdad es que tu me contaste que Kai si estaba muy enamorado de Tala y que se le declaro y que Tala le dijo que si.-se quito la mermelada con los dedos y los lamio.

.-si y eso que.-se volvío a sentar en la silla y comenzó a mecerse una y otra vez.

.-que Takao dijo que el muy tonto no se daba cuenta de que tala lo engañaba con un tal Bryan, hasta que este mismo se lo dijo.-Max se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió otro pan.

.-no es mi problema que sea tan tonto.-se detuvo de mecerse inclinando un poco la silla.

.-si no supiera que lo odias creería que estas enamorado de el.-se bajo de la mesa y fue a la silla donde Rei se encontraba empujando la silla y provocando que Rei casi se cayera pero por suerte puso un pie para sostenerse a si mismo y a la silla.

.-Max!.-Rei se paro de la silla y se dirigió a Max.

.-por que estas enojado por lo que dije de Kai o por lo de la silla.-pregunto soriente.

.-por las dos cosas pudiste haberme matado!.-exclamo sonriente volteando a ver a su amigo.

.-para que veas el peligro en el que te expones.-Max tomo su baso de jugo y le dio un sorbo, se sento en una silla y puso sus brazos sobre la mesa recargándose sobre ellos.

.-vamos Max no me regañes, además vas a ver que no me va a pasar nada.-se volvió a mecer de un lado para otro cerrando los ojos y poniendo su cabeza para atrás.

.-Rei Kon!.-estas palabras hicieron que Rei se .desconcentrara y se fuera para atrás.-te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso!.-aparecía una joven señora con un largo cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules.-hola Max.-

.-buenas tardes señorita Misao.-Max se para he hizo una reverencia.

.-maxi llevas dos años viviendo conmigo no es necesario que me llames señorita.-la mujer puso las bolsas en la mesa y empezó a sacar las cosas que había en ella.

.-mama, hiciste que me cayera!.-Rei se levanto con una mirada de reproche pero divertida a la vez.

.-ha no, no me eches la culpa a mi tu eres el que estaba meciéndose de un lado para otro.-

.-MADRE!.-dijo Rei sonriendo

.-HIJO!.-exclamo de igual manera y con la misma sonrisa.

.-jeje los dos se parecen mucho.-Max volteo a verlos sonriendo.

.-eso nos han dicho.-la señora tomo algo de una de las bolsas y les dio una a Rei y Max.-tomen.-

Rei abrió la pequeña caja que le había dado su madre y se fijo que dentro de el había un pequeño relicario en forma ovalada de color dorado con unos pequeños detalles en plateado y cobre, sobre ese pequeño relicario estaban inscritas la letra "RK" (N/A: no se dan cuenta de que las iniciales de Rei es como si fuera a decir Rei y Kai? O.o).

El de Max era un poco diferente ya que el de el era plateado con detalles dorados y era redondo con un pequeño ángel grabado en cada lado y en el centro las iniciales de "MM".

.-muchas gracias Misao.-Max le sonrío y fue contestado por otra sonrisa de la señora mientras esta se recargaba en la mesa.

.-mama como conseguiste estos?.-pregunto Rei con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pequeño relicario le pareció un detalle muy lindo por que, aunque no es muy caro, estaba detallado perfectamente.

.-venían si compraba un collar y como tu tía Magdalena va a cumplir años pensé que seria buna idea comprarle un collar de cuarzos ya sabes lo supersticiosa que es.-lo volteo a ver y vio los ojos de Rei llenos de felicidad.-tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

.-muy adelantado cumplo años en un mes.-dijo Rei quitando su vista del relicario y posándola sobre su madre.

.-vamos no esta tan adelantado.-le dijo Max con su sonrisa.

.-no la apoyes Max, a mama takao me invito a salir mañana.-Rei volvió a ver a su madre quien se había parado para preparar la cena.

.-mañana? Que no tienes clases de pintura?.-su mama dejo de picar lo que estaba picando y se volvió a ve a su hijo.

.-así es pero en realidad quiere que vaya.-Rei se paro y se puso enseguida de su mama.-ándale es mas Max me va acompañar.

.-mmm...es cierto eso Max?.-le pregunto a Max quien al ver las señales que le hizo Rei le dijo que si asintiendo con la cabeza.-bueno yo creeo que una clase no hace nada, esta bien puedes ir.-dijo volviendo a picar las zanahorias.

.-gracias mama eres grandiosa.-se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.-dime algo que no sepa.-dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

Rei y Max se fueron a su habitación y cada quien se fue a su respectiva cama, Rei saco un cuaderno y una caja y empezó a dibujar mientras encendía una pequeña lampara de mesa.

.-estas inspirado Rei?.-preguntó Max acomodándose en su cama para ver el dibujo que estaba haciendo Rei.

.-la verdad si.-dijo sin quitar la vista de su dibujo, en su dibujo eran dos puertas en una de ellas (la izquierda) estaba un demonio custodiando una puerta abierta que daba paso al infierno, en la puerta también había flores marchitas y una cruz al revés ese demonio te invitaba a pasar a su puerta que estaba abierta.

.-interesante.-dijo Max viendo el dibujo de la izquierda y luego pasando su vista a la derecha, en la derecha había otra puerta cerrada en la esquina superior volando se encontraba un pequeño ángel y en sus manos se encontraba la llave que habría esa puerta, mientras que la puerta era adornada con flores de diferentes colores.

.-verdad que si.-pregunto Rei aun detallando su dibujo.-llevo dos meses dibujando esto, jeje, me lo imagine después de que vi una película (N/A:. Si yo también me lo imagine después de ver 'Constantine' -.-).-dijo Rei ya quitando la vista de su dibujo y enseñándoselo a Max.-esta listo solo falta mi firma.-puso su firma en la esquina superior izquierda.

.-te quedo preciosos.-comento sonriente Max.-me gustaría poder dibujar como tu.-se acomodo mejor en la cama al ver que Rei ya se iba a la suya a dormir.

.-solo tienes que dibujar lo que sientes Max no es tan difícil.-Rei sonrió y se dirigió a su cama quitando algunas cobijas y acostándose, para luego taparse con ellas.-buenas noches Max.-dijo cerrando los ojos

.-buenas noches Rei.-le respondió Max pero no cerrando sus ojos.

(en la mañana)

.-REI LUCIANO MARCHAL KON LEVANTATE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!.-su mama le quito las sabanas con las cuales se había tapado.

.-mama tengo sueño y no me llames así ese no es mi nombre.-Rei se acurruco tapándose con su brazos.

.-nada de peros dijiste que takao te invito a salir así que te levantas y vas a ahora mismo.-

.-cinco minutitos mas.-dijo jalando las sabanas y tapándose con ellas.

.-...(suspiro) quieres que queme tus cd de The Rasmsus y Eminem. Dijo su mama tomando los dos cd de donde estaba y enseñándoselos.

.-hey! Con Lauri y Marchal no te metas.-dijo levantándose de la cama.

.-lección 43: si su hijo no se levanta amenácelo.-sonrió triunfante.

Rei se levanto, y vio que Max ya estaba arreglado, así que le tocaba a el, Rei se baño, cepillo su cabello y se vistió con una playera roja, unos pantalones negro y unos tenis mientras que mas se vistió con una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla.

(en el parque)

.-no te desesperes Kai Rei ya va a llegar.-takao intentaba calmar a takao por que Rei no llegaba.-es mas ahí viene.

A lo lejos se veía a dos chicos corriendo apurándose a llegar asta donde ellos estaban, Rei llego primero que Max y puso sus manos en sus rodillas tomando aire.

.-Lo siento Takao es que el autobús no llegaba.-comento Rei mientras sonreía y volteaba a ver a takao.

.-No te preocupes Rei.-cuando vio que Rei ya podía respirar decidió presentarlos.-Bueno Rei el es Kai.- dijo dando paso a vista para ve al joven de cabello bicolor.

.-Mucho gusto.-sonrío Rei mientras que le ofrecía su mano, y Kai no hacia mas que admirar la adorable sonrisa del joven.

.-el gusto es mío.-dijo Kai mientras tomaba la mano de Rei.-_apenas ni te conozco y ya siento que te amo, tu sonrisa es la que ha iluminado mi corazón y tus ojos los que me han devuelto la oportunidad de amar._

Kai se quedo unos instantes mas sosteniendo la mano de Rei y admirando el bello rostro del chico, para Kai este chico era de lo mas especial y único y por lo tanto quería que fuera suyo a cualquier costa...

Continuara...

Y que les parecio? Sean sinceros pésimo -.- Ok no tengo mucho que decir nomás que siquiera yo se de donde salió esto y que tampoco se como va a terminar,si quieren pueden dejarme un final que se les ocurra? n.n que les parece? así que por favor dejen un review diciendo como les parecio a por cierto es mi primer Yaoi así que piedad T.T por que mi autoestima anda de vacaciones por Acapulco así que recuerden dejen un review Kudaran n.n.

"**_La vida es demasiado corta para andar complaciendo a otras personas así que sean como son y quiéranse _**como**_ estan"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Privet, como han estado espero que bien bueno como lo pidieron (por que si no no lo continuo) el segundo cap. n.n

**Advertencia:**

Este fic es Yaoi vean **Y-A-O-I **o mas bien shonen-ai o quizás las dos O.o bueno mejor así lo dejo -.- por favor a los no gustantes de este genero salgan para no dejarlos traumados y tener que pagar su terapia apenas me alcanza para la mía -.-U.

**Disclaimer:**

Por razones de Dios, Ala, Buda, Jehová, Zeus, Ra, y si eres Ateo por razones misteriosas o del destino beyblade no me pertenece si no al genio de Aoki Takao.

**Summary:**

(ok soy mala para esto -.-) Rei es el mejor amigo de Takao pero los dos estan en diferentes escuelas, a Takao le gusta su amigo llamado Kai y Takao se lo presenta a Rei para que lo conozca.

**Dedicado a :**

NeKot por ser una gran fuente de inspiración n.n

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

.-Hee...ya me puedes devolver mi mano.-comento Rei ya que Kai no se la soltaba.

.-que?...o lo siento.-solto delicadamente su mano y lo miro con ternura lo cual hizo que Rei se sintiera un poco incomodo y por lo tanto se volteo a ver a takao.

.-a por cierto, Takao, Kai el es mi amigo Max.-les presento al el pequeño rubio que estaba enseguida de el.

.-mucho gusto mi nombre es Max.-hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió dulcemente.-ustedes deben ser takao y Kai.

.-así es yo soy Takao Kinomiya.-comento el peliazul alegremente.-y el es Kai hiwatari.-señalando al el chico que estaba enseguida de el ahora con su actual mirada fria.-bueno a donde quieren ir?.-

.-Que tal si vamos a el cine!.-propuso Max alegremente con su hermosa sonrisa (es que en realidad es hermosa nn)

.-o a la feria!.-propuso también alegremente Rei mientras seguía a Takao para ir a una pequeña banca de ahí.

.-bueno yo digo que vayamos al cine y luego a ala feria.-los cuatro se sentaron en una banca cerca de ahí bajo la sombra de un árbol.-tu que dices Kai?-le sonrio

.-agan lo que quieran?.-dijo fríamente.

.-creeo esta bien vayamos al cine y luego a la feria.-Takao salio corriendo con dirección al cine mientras Jalaba a Max y mas atrás estaban Kai y Rei.

Ninguno de los dos había entablado una conversación a diferencia de Max y Takao que se veían alegremente conversando, así que para romper el hielo y saber si Kai era o no era una buena persona decidió hablar primero.

.-y bien Kai de donde conoces a takao-chan?.-pregunto pero su voz no sonaba ni alegre y tierna como de costumbre mas bien sonaba neutral, ya que Kai no le caía tan bien que digamos.

.-lo conocí en la escuela me toco hacer equipo con el en un trabajo y desde entonces se podría decir que somos amigos.-los dos chicos seguían caminando con dirección al cine que en realidad estaba un poco apartado de ahí.

.-y que opinas de takao como persona?.-pregunto sin mirarlo y vio a frente suyo a Takao y Max riendo y saltando una encima del otro.

.-me parece una persona muy escandalosa pero de buenos sentimientos aunque algo torpe pero de buen corazon.-

.-y que sientes por el?.-Rei quería averiguar si era cierto que Kai no sospechaba que takao estaba enamorado de el si era eso entonces es posible que no sea tan mala persona.

.-pues lo veo como mi hermano es un gran amigo.-asomo una diminuta sonrisa.

.-_Con que en realidad no sabe que takao no esta enamorado de el a lo mejor no es tan mala persona.-_Rei sonrió a si mismo extrañando a Kai quien solo veía de reojo la hermosa sonrisa del neko.-mira ahí esta el cine.-señalo el enorme edificio.

.-hmf.-fue la respuesta que dio Kai quien vio como Rei corrio para alcanzar a takao y Max que los estaban esperando en la puerta de entrada.

.-y que película quieren ver?.-dijo alegremente el rubio mientras veia la cartelera del cine.

.-pues yo tengo grande ganas de ver 'Dark Water'.-Rei sonrió alegremente ante lo que había dicho volteando a ver a sus amigos quien estuvieron de acuerdo.-y tu que opinas Kai?.-pregunto sonriéndole a este.

.-lo que quieran.-contesto cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos con un ligero toque rosado en su mejillas.

Los cuatro decidieron ver esa película, los cuatro pusieron mucha atención a la película que estaba muy interesante (se la recomiendo esta muy buena nn ya me salio la propaganda -.-).

.-le película estuvo genial!.-grito el nipon mientras daba saltos.-me en tanto la película.

.-si te apoyo.-sonrió alegremente Max quien paso su brazo por su cuello y los dos se fueron alegremente cantando.

.-jeje los dos se llevan bien.-sonrió Rei quien estaba mas atrás con Kai.-bueno ahora vamos a la feria.-volteo a ver a Kai quien estaba con los ojos cerrados (N/A: como le hace para ver por donde va si esta con los ojos cerrados? O.o, Kai: es un don ¬¬).

.-hmf.-dijo acelerando su paso ya que Rei iba mas y mas aprisa.

.-Chicos vengan! Apurense.-Takao estaba gritando para que se apuraran ya que ya había comprado las entradas para entrar.-Bueno como ustedes dos ya se hablaron mucho.-dijo señalando a Kai y Rei.- yo creeo que seria justo que Kai conociera a Max no crees?.-

.-Claro Takao.-Rei le dio una sonrisa a Takao y lo tomo del brazo.-esta bien nosotros dos iremos a dar una vuelta mientras ustedes pueden comer algo.-dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba con takao.

Takao y Rei se fueron a dar la vuelta por el parque hasta que hallaron un pequeño lugar donde los dos se fueron a sentar.

.-de que estas molesto Takao?.-pregunto Rei sentándose en le pasto volteándolo a ver.

.-como sabes que estoy molesto?.-Takao no volteo a ver a Rei se quedo viendo el lago que tenia enfrente.

.-Takao llevo 14 años siendo tu amigo como crees que o te voy a conocer se cuando estas mintiendo cuando estas feliz cuando estas alegre o molesto, vamos amigo dime que te molesta.-Rei puso una mirada melancólica y junto sus piernas.

.-esta bien, es que tengo miedo.-confeso Takao quitando su vista del lago y viendo las estrellas que estaban en el cielo.

.-miedo miedo por que?.-Rei no daba crédito a lo que oía Takao era una persona que no admitía cuando tenia miedo tenia un gran ego y por lo tanto, aunque fuesen amigos desde hace mucho tiempo le sorprendió que lo admitieran.

.-miedo de que le gustes a Kai.-takao se puso en la misma forma que se encontraba Rei recogiendo sus piernas y acercándolas a su pecho.

.-que cosas dices Takao yo no le puedo gustar a Kai.-(N/A: si supiera n.n)

.-como de que no, Rei tu eres una persona maravillosa que estudia cuida a sus amigos es amable y atento además aunque no lo crees eres muy guapo y muchas personas estan detrás de ti, si supieras cuantas personas les gustabas en la primaria.-Takao miro tristemente el pasto en le que estaba sentado.-además Kai te mira de una forma con la cual no mira a cualquiera incluso no miraba así a Tala.

.-pero...-antes de que Rei pudiera terminar Takao siguió hablando.

.-no sabes lo doloroso que es que alguien no te corresponda, demás Kai solo se la pasaba hablando 'Tala esto' 'Tala aquello' 'Los lindos ojos de Tala' (N/A: si tienes lindos ojos y? ¬¬) es horrible.-Rei vio como Takao estaba llorando.-

.-Escucha Takao aunque yo le guste a Kai cosa que no creeo, deberias tenerme mas confianza eres mi amigo y yo jamas aria algo capaz de lastimarte.-se puso enfrente de Takao y le levanto por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

.-me lo prometes.-dijo takao casi llorando pero limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos (¬O¬).

.-te lo prometo.-y le ofreció una de sus hermosas sonrisas (-¬-)

.-de acuerdo n.n.-como por arte de magia ya se había recuperado por completo y ya estaba feliz (que buen actor ¬¬) y Rei estaba a un lado de el también con una hermosa sonrisa.

Se encontraron con Kai y Max en una mesa que estaba cerca de ahí, al parecer se habían llevado bien, o eso le dijo takao a Rei, ya que solo se veía a Max platicar mientras que Kai solamente asentía o movía en forma negativa su cabeza.

.-mira ahí vienen Takao y Rei chicos por aquí.-gritaba sonrientemente Max mientras le indicaba donde estaban, Kai solo volteo disimuladamente a ver a Rei quien ya se había sentado enfrente de el y ahora estaba muy sonriente platicando con Max.

Los cuatros , o bueno los tres, se sivieron a los juegos, Kai a uno que otro que le llamaba la atención, los tres chicos platicaban animadamente sobre lo que les gustaba, la escuela, trabajos y anécdotas que les habían pasado, mientras que Kai solo se limitaba a contestar en monosílabas.

Cuando se subieron a todos los juegos, fueron a descansar en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí los cuatros chicos con un helado cada uno de diferente sabor, Kai de Moca, Rei de vainilla, Max de fresa y Takao de chocolate (hey yo soy alérgica al chocolate ;-;).

Se sentaron a disfrutar su delicioso helado junto con la frescura que esa noche les acompañaba y así entre risas y platicas se acabaron sus respectivos helados y decidieron que ya era hora de irse.

.-_Wow que persona tan mas única, es lindo, amable, tierno, y educado todo un...caballero? ho si chin ya empecé a decir cursilerías .u.û ¬¬ yo no soy cursi je tiene lindos ojos y una hermosa sonrisa.-_je.-Kai hizo lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa mientras que cerraba sus ojos y enviaba su cabeza para atrás.

.-Kai...Kai...KAIIIII.-este grito hizo casi caerse de la silla en la que estaba.-te decía si ya nos podríamos ir

.-claro.-Kai se levanto e hizo una llamada por celular casi acto seguido apareció una limosina enfrente de ellos.-los vamos a llevar?.-vio a a Rei y Max que estaban todavía afuera.

.-he?.-pregunto inocentemente Rei.

.-que si los llevo, ya es muy noche y les podría pasar algo.-se volteo disimuladamente asía otro parte y espero una respuesta.

.-no es mucha molestia.-Rei miro con cierta preocupación al ruso quien solo se volvió a voltear para que nadie viera sus mejillas sonrosadas.

.-si lo fuera no te lo estaría ofreciendo.-respondió secamente pero con un dije de ternura.

.-esta bien.-Max y Rei entraron en lo que seria su limosina mientras que mas le iba diciendo al conductor donde quedaba la casa se veía a Rei platicando con takao y este intentando hacer que Kai platicara.

.-Bueno muchas gracias estuvo muy divertido takao y fue un gusto conocerte Kai espero poder vernos pronto.-Rei le sonrío a su amigo y le envió otra sonrisa a Kai.

.-cuando quieras Rei te veo pronto.-dijo animadamente takao quien salió del auto para despedirse.

.-igualmente Rei y espero vernos pronto.-Kai le ofrece su mano y le da una diminuta sonrisa que solo es notada por el y por Max ya que takao se había vuelto a subir al auto.-Max un placer platicar contigo.-

.-cuando gustes Kai.-Max le envía una sonrisa de complicidad motivo por el cual sonríe y se mete de nuevo a su limosina.

.-y bien que te pareció.-pregunto Max.

.-que me pareció que la vuelta bien.-Rei puso la llave en la puerta ya que su madre trabaja de noche ese día así que solo se quedaban el y Max en la casa.

.-no te hagas e inocente me refiero a Kai.-Max le dio un par de codazos al costado y le sonrió en forma picara.

.-pues debo admitir que es una buena persona...algo fría pero buena, además se nota que respeta a takao y que en realidad no sabe que el esta enamorado de el.-entraron a la casa y entraron a su cuarto.

.-bueno es ya es algo...para mi que te veía con forma sospechosa.-sonrio picaramente a Rei.

.-a que te refieres Max.-Rei lo miro con confusión antes de ir a darse un baño.

.-eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.-dijo Max ganándole al baño...

Continuara...

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ;-; ME SENTI TAN FELIZ COMO CUANDO SOÑE QUE Green Day toco a la puerta de mi casa ahora los contesto nOn:

NeKot: Privet, fíjate que tenias muchas ganas de escribir un Yaoi (shonen-ai) O.o bueno las dos por el momento shonen-ai pero no me animaba hasta que algo o alguien me animo...bueno me amenazo ¬¬ los nombres pues...fueron los primeros que se vinieron a la mente n.n jeje y si yo soy gran fan de The Rasmus T.T amo a los 4 hermosos chicos en especial a Lauri n.n ok n.n espero que te guste este cap Poka!   
, AshayanAnik: ho si amor a primera vista -.- ps la verdad se podría decir que si andaba tras de el , bueno mas bien estaba enamorado de el si! lo engañaba ;-; no se como puse semejante cosa si Rei se va a enamorar ps la verdad ni yo lo se XD y si takao se va a ir con Max...por el momento no tnx por el review n.n Poka   
Rika no miko: oye no seira mala idea que Kai rapte a Rei ho si lo voy a poner en un capitulo n.n tnx por el review n.n   
felina14: espero yo también que se resigne n.n ya que Kai lo ve mas como un amigo que como lago mas tnx por le review n.n. 

Y que les parecio? Sean sinceros pésimo -.- Ok no tengo mucho que decir nomás que siquiera yo se de donde salió esto y que tampoco se como va a terminar,si quieren pueden dejarme un final que se les ocurra? n.n que les parece? así que por favor dejen un review diciendo como les parecio a por cierto es mi primer Yaoi así que piedad T.T por que mi autoestima anda de vacaciones por Acapulco así que recuerden dejen un review Kudaran n.n.

"**_La vida es demasiado corta para andar complaciendo a otras personas así que sean como son y quiéranse _**como**_ estan"_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno solo les quiero decir algo...la verdad es que este fic antes tenia planeado que fuera una comedia romántica pero como no me salió como esperaba lo voy a pasar a drama o.o aunque nunca he hecho una -.- ho diablos bueno el caso es que creeo que va a tener muy poco humor como para tenerlo ahí así que ahora va a estar en drama tmb en comedia eso es todo n.n.

**Advertencia:**

Este fic es Yaoi vean **Y-A-O-I **o mas bien shonen-ai o quizás las dos O.o bueno mejor así lo dejo -.- por favor a los no gustantes de este genero salgan para no dejarlos traumados y tener que pagar su terapia apenas me alcanza para la mía -.-U.

**Disclaimer:**

Por razones de Dios, Ala, Buda, Jehová, Zeus, Ra, y si eres Ateo por razones misteriosas o del destino beyblade no me pertenece si no al genio (e idiota por poner a tyson ¬¬)de Aoki Takao.

**Summary:**

(ok soy mala para esto -.-) Rei es el mejor amigo de Takao pero los dos estan en diferentes escuelas, a Takao le gusta su amigo llamado Kai y Takao se lo presenta a Rei para que lo conozca.

**Dedicado a : Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari** por decirme mis errores n.n ahí me dices si tengo en este O.O creeo que haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de la escuela ya me hizo daño -.-

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

.-a que te refieres Max.-Rei lo miro con confusión antes de ir a darse un baño.

.-eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.-dijo Max ganándole al baño...

La mañana se hizo presente en la...ejem...mansión hiwatari, en una de esas enromes habitaciones se encontraba un joven de cabello bicolor con unos hermosos ojos rojos como el rubí vistiendo su uniforme de escuela que era un pantalón gris una camisolina blanca y ensima un suéter color negro con sus bien lustrados zapatos del mismo color.

Tomo su MP3 y su mochila y bajo las escaleras mientras tararea la canción de 'Untitled' de simple plan, bajo por las escaleras y tomo la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de girarla, oyó que su abuelo lo llamaba desde su estancia.

.-Kai! Kai!.-se oia gritar, Kai solo se retiro de la puerta y se dirigio hacia donde estaba su abuelo, lo que era una enorme sala con muchos libros y un escritorio en medio.

Kai se sentó en un conjunto de sillones que se encontraban ahí y vio entrar a sus abuelo a la sala con unos papeles en su mano.

.-Muy bien jovencito quiero que me expliques tus calificaciones.-gruño voltaire ya que las calificaciones de Kai, aun cuando no había reprobado ninguna, era un poco bajas y eso no le convenía a Voltaire.-muy bien jovencito me debes una explicación prácticamente te he regalado las calificaciones, te he mandado las mejores escuelas...-

Kai solo gruño y le subió el volumen a su MP3 mientras oía la canción de 'Holiday' de Green Day y se ponía a pensar en cosas mas importantes...Rei, ese chico le había cautivado el corazón y tenia que volver a verlo, el sabia donde vivía, aunque le molesto un poco que Max viviera con el al principio cosa por la cual había discutido con amigo Takao.

FLASH BACK

Después de que dejaron a Rei y a Max, Kai debía dejar a takao a su casa, le quedaba cerca de la suya así que no había problema, en todo el transcurso ninguno dijo nada hasta que Taka se atrevió a preguntar.

.-y ¿Qué te pareció Rei?.-volteo a ver que Kai que estaba en una esquina viendo por la ventana con su barbilla recargada en su mano.-Kai?.-volvió a llamar.

.-hnf?.-desvio su mirada hacia el peliazul.

.-te pregunte que opinas de Rei?.-puso sus manos en el asiento y se acerco mas a el.

.-desde cuando vive con el yanquee?.-pregunto volviendo a desviar la mirada asia la ventana.

.-desde hace dos año...por que la pregunta?.-

.-curiosidad.-

.-no me digas que Rei te interesa.-se regreso a su lugar a la otra esquina de la limusina y volteo a verlo.

.-si es así que?.-volvió a poner la mirada sobre el pero aun sin prestarle mucha atención.

.-así que ahora es Rei, ahora me vas a tardar de Rei como lo hiciste con tala.-Kai solo frunció el ceño y no le presto atención.-y cuando te des cuanta que a Rei no le interesas lloraras por lo débil que eres.-

esa fue la gota que derramo el baso, takao se había pasado con decirle a Kai débil, sabiendo que es capas de todo por demostrar lo contrario.

.-DETENTE!.-grito para que le carro se detuviera.-lárgate.-dijo secamente a takao.

.-que?.-pregunto incrédulo a lo que acababa de oír

.-que te largues bájate de mi carro ahora mismo!.- le dirigió una fría mirada de odio cosa por la cual takao no le quedo de otra que bajarse.-y para que lo sepas, si me interesa Rei y voy hacer todo para que este conmigo.-dijo mientas se asomaba por la ventana y ordeno que el carro siguiera su camino.

Solo vio a takao caer de rodillas y verlo con rencor, ese acto lo ignoro pues takao lo tenia sin importancia, a pesar de que ha sido su amigo, nunca lo considero a tal grado de ser su gran amigo como takao presumía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kai estaba recostado en sillón con la cabeza recargada para atrás sin poner atención a lo que Voltaire decía ahora oyendo la canción de 'No Fear' de The Rasmus, mientras tarareaba un poco la canción.

.-KAI ME ESTAS OYENDO!.-grito Volteaire al ver a su nieto mover los labios como si el estuviera cantando la canción.-que voy hacer contigo.-se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y vio a Kai dirigirse a la puerta.-el lunes partiré para Alemania.-dijo haciendo que Kai se detuviera pero aun sin voltearlo a ver.-estaré fuera un mes.

.-hmf.-fue lo unco que alconso a decir antes de atravesar la gran puerta y dirigirse a su escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-mi cabeza.-dijo Max quien se encontraba en la cama con las sabanas tapándole todo le cuerpo menos la cara.-me duele el cuerpo.-se quejo cuando vio a Rei llegar con un baso de agua y unas patillas.

.-Max como es que te enfermaste.-comento en toco de reproche pero divertido.-te dije que no comieras tanto chocolate.-suspiro.

.-tenia hambre Rei!.-intento sonreir.-además ya te debes ir se te hace tarde para la escuela.

.-no te puedo dejar aquí solo.-dijo levantándose de la cama.-que tal si te pasa algo.

.-voy a estar bien Rei y me harías el favor de pasar a la bliblioteca y conseguirme unos libros.-sonrió Max.-es que tengo que hacer una tarea y me los encargaron.

.-esta bien Max pasare por ellos antes de ir a la escuela.

.-NO!.-fue lo que alcanzo a oir.-quiero decir no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa ve por ellos a las 6:00 si? n.n!.-comento sonriente con las sabanas tapándolo e la mitad.

.-esta bien Max.-Rei lo vio curioso y sospecho que tramaba algo pero decidió no comentar nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai ya había llegado a su escuela que resultaba ser la mas prestigiadas de Japón y se encontraba sentado en una de las ultimas bancas con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Seguía oyendo sus MP3 sin prestar atención a lo que decían sus compañeros, solo pensadno en su pelea con takao, la traición de Tala y en los hermosos ojos dorados de Rei, a verdad no quería arruinar la amistad de Rei y takao ya que habían sido amigos por muchos años y e se estaba interponiendo.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió alguien pararse enfrente de el, solo abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que era takao haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

.-_gomen nasai_.-dijo Takao, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.-perdon por ser tan egoísta.-le envio una sonrisa sincera.-la verdad es que te considero como un gran amigo y si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy.-se sento enseguida de el.

.-no estas enojado?.-siguio sin mirarlo solo miraba al frente.

.-la verdad no solo estoy un poco dolido pero no para mal si te gusta Rei por mi no ahí problema eso si a el no lo hagas sufrir nada_'ya ha sufrido demasiado'_.-la mirada de takao se bajo ante el pensar de esto.

.-no te preocupes yo no lo haría sufrir jamás.-respondió ahora si mirándolo, sentia una gran satisfacción al saber que por su culpa takao no iba a dejar de ser el mejor amigo de Rei.

.-una cosa mas Kai, conquistar a Rei no es fácil, el tiene muchos secretos y ha surfido mucho nomás te puedo decir eso lo demás te lo debe de decir Rei.-dijo poniendo un punto final a su discusión y viendo a la maestra entrar.

Kai quedo estupefacto ante lo que takao le había dicho, alguien había hecho sufrir a Rei, y no sabia como pero iba averiguar eso e iba hacer pagar al que lo había hecho sufrir tanto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei ya había salido de la escuela y se dirigia hacia la biblioteca, se encontraba leyendo un libro de 'El Codigo Da Vinci', estaba muy concentrado ya que iba casi al final, al estar tan concentrado en su libro no se dio cuenta de que choco contra alguien provocando que el cayera.

.-lo siento.-dijo la persona con la que choco

.-no te preocupes fue mi culpa.-dijo sonriendo, abrio sus ojos y se dio cuenta de contra quien había chocado.-Kai!.-dijo con alegría el pequeño neko.

.-Rei?.-pregunto incrédulo.-que haces por aquí tu casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad no es así?.-le ayudo a levantarse tomándolo de la mano.

.-así es pero es que Max esta enfermo y me pidió que viniera por unos libros que le habían encargado.-sonrió parándose enfrente de Kai.

.-ha.-se puso a pensar en lago pero le salió algo que nunca pensó decir.-te puedo acompañar?.-no sabia de donde había salido eso(N/K: de tu retorcida mente ¬¬)

.-he.-susurro.-claro si no es una molestia.-emprendió el camino en dirección a la biblioteca.

.-para nada.-sonrio.-es un placer estar contigo.-esto lo dijo por lo bajo para que Rei no escuchara.-lees?.-

.-sip.- el 'codigo da vinci' voy por el final y se me hace muy interesante.-volteo a ver a Kai y le sonriiio minetras que con sus manos ponía el libro en la pagina en la que se quedo.

.-yo ya lo lei.-

.-enserio? Que bien.-dijo alegremente.-y el final es bueno?.-

.-no te lo voy a decir tienes que leerlo.-comento abriendo un ojo y sonriéndole.-tienes que leer el final y luego me dices que te parecio.

.-esta bien.-suspiro.-pero me vas a enseñar a caminar con los ojos cerrados (es que Kai siempre camina con los ojos cerrados ÔO).-aparto la vista del camino y le volvió a sonreír a Kai, en aparte cierto grado de felicidad aparecía cuando Kai estaba cerca se sentía mas relajado y con mucha calma.

Después de dejar esos pensamientos, vio que la biblioteca ya le quedaba cerca, se iba acercado con Kai a si lado con su fiel sonrisa en sus labios, Kai admiraba esa sonrisa, era tan sincera que era difícil creer que un ser humano pudiera tenerla, era hermosamente pura y bellamente sencilla.

Esos pensamientos interrumpido cuando vio que Rei cambiaba su hermosa sonrisa, por un gesto de asombro, no sabia por que había cambiado así tan repentinamente así que decidió ver que era lo que había impactado tanto al chino.

Rei no podía creerlo estaba ah en la entrada de la biblioteca, era el, simplemente no podía creerlo, después de tantos años lo había vuelto a ver, a ese chico a esa persona...

.-hola Rei.-saludo gentilmente el chico mientras le sonreía

.-TU!...-exclamo sorprendido al ver que la persona que tenia en frente era...

Continuara...

GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS nOn Ahora me senti tan feliz como cuado soñé que estaba en un consierto de Simple Plan ;-; y que mi acompañante era Joel Madem de Good Charlotte nOn

TNX A :

**Cerry **

**Felina 14 **

**Izummi-kun**

**NeKot**

**Chisai Neko**

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

**Ashayan Anik**

**Rika no Miko.**

La verdad no me gusto mucho este capitulo ¬¬Uu a excepción del final wuajajajajaj los deje con suspenso ¬W¬ pero como dice mi dicho:

'_**La inspiración llega cuando puede y se va cuando quiere ¬¬U'**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno ps la verdad no tengo nada interesante que decir nada mas que perdon por la demora pero es que me quitaron mi internet, la inspiración se fue de vacaciones junto con mi autoestima a Acapulco y ando con unos pocos problemas por que un amigo se suicido, mis amigas andan peleadas y yo ando en medio y una le encanta verme sufriri por que siempre me hace sentir menos.-.U que interesante vida ¬¬Uu bueno aquí el cuarto cap. n-n

**Advertencia:**

Este fic es Yaoi vean **Y-A-O-I **o más bien shonen-ai o quizás las dos O.o bueno mejor así lo dejo -.- por favor a los no gustantes de este genero salgan para no dejarlos traumados y tener que pagar su terapia apenas me alcanza para la mía -.-U.

**Disclaimer:**

Por razones de Dios, Ala, Buda, Jehová, Zeus, Ra, y si eres Ateo por razones misteriosas o del destino beyblade no me pertenece si no al genio (e idiota por poner a tyson ¬¬)de Aoki Takao.

**Summary:**

(ok soy mala para esto -.-) Rei es el mejor amigo de Takao pero los dos estan en diferentes escuelas, a Takao le gusta su amigo llamado Kai y Takao se lo presenta a Rei para que lo conozca.

**Dedicado a : Celen Marinaiden **por ser una gran escritora! nWn y por saber con quien se encontró Rei-chan ÔO es el segundo por que? yo tampoco se -.-

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

.-hola Rei.-saludo gentilmente el chico mientras le sonreía

.-TU!...-exclamo sorprendido al ver que la persona que tenia en frente era...

Kai se quedo mirando a la persona al a que Rei veía, era un chico de cabello anaranjado de tez blanca con unos hermosos ojos verdes (según yo lo tiene azules pero muchos dicen que los tiene verdes Oo) estaba recargado en el pasamanos que tenia la biblioteca.

.-BROOKLYN!.-exclamo alegremente el chino mientras corría hacia esa persona.-brooklyn, ¿como has estado? ¿donde andabas? ¿por que te fuiste? ¿Nos extrañaste?.-preguntó rápidamente mientras estaba frente de el.

.-he estado bien, andaba por ahí, me fui por que mis padres tenían negocios en Europa y sí té extrañe.-sonrió despreocupadamente mientras que Rei solo lo veia alegremente.

Ahora vayamos al lado malo véase con Kai, el se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con un tic en el ojo repitiéndose a sí mismo 'no estoy celoso, no estoy celoso, no estoy celoso' mientras movía sí pierna en forma desesperante. (n.n)

.-¿quién es tu amigo Rei?.-brooklyn señalo a Kai quien estaba volteando para otro lado ignorando por completo la pregunta acerca de el.

.-Él es Kai hiwatari.-Rei se fue acercando lentamente a Kai quien seguía en si misma posición que hace un rato.-Kai él es brooklyn, un viejo amigo.-dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

.-un gusto conocerte Kai.-brooklyn hizo una reverencia y sonrió a lo que Kai nomás contesto su siempre casual 'hmf' y lo vio a los ojos, los dos se empezaron a ver tirandose miradas de desafío mientras que el pequeño neko ingenuamente se había metido a la biblioteca.

Se notaba a leguas que brooklyn sentia mas que amistad por su, si SU pequeño neko, y no iba a dejar que le ganara, el chino iba a ser suyo le guste o no.

.-bueno, estos son lo libros que me encargo Max.-dijo sonriente.-¿oigan a ustedes les pasa algo, parece que estan enojados.-vio a los dos chicos quienes e encontraban con una mirada seria.

.-no pasa nada Rei.-contesto brooklyn, mientras que alejaba su vista de la de Kai.

.-_Genial, enserio que genial, este tipo vino a arruinar mi tiempo con Rei, Max me dijo que lo tendira para mi solito T.T, no control, control ¬¬ bueno no me queda mas que soportarlo_.-pensaba Kai mientras que iba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

.-ahora que recuerdo tu cumpleaños es en un mes verdad Rei?.-comento brooklyn rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos.-tienes algo planeado?.

El neko negó con la cabeza.-no yo prefiero pasarla con mi mama y max no me gustan mucho las fiestas.-dijo con los 3 libros en los brazos.

.-de quien son esos libros Rei?.-pregunto brooklyn.-se ven muy pesados.

.-son de Max, se me hace que tenia que hacer una tarea y se los encargaron.-dijo viendo los libros los cuales era 'la divina comedia', 'El Diario de Ana Frank' y 'el Codigo Da Vinci'.

.-ho y dime Rei que quieres para tu cumpleaños?.-pregunto brooklyn acercándose peligrosamente a Rei, por lo que Kai solamente se interpuso quedando brooklyn a un lado Kai al otro y Rei en el centro.

.-la verdad, hasta ahorita no quiero nada, nada mas estar con mis amigos y mi familia.-le sonrió.-pero mi mama me ha dado una hermoso relicario.

.-ho y no te gustaría ir con migo al cine.-pregunto brooklyn, pero su tono de voz para Kai había sonado ¿seductor? Y eso a Kai no le gustaba para nada.

.-NO!.-había gritado Kai automáticamente, a lo que Rei y brooklyn voltearon a verlo con clara cara de interrogación en su rostro.-quiero decir que no puede ir contigo por que va a estar conmigo.-

.-que?.-se cuestiono el neko, pero al ver la mirada que le lanza hiwatari decidió mejor no preguntar.-ha si nn! Vamos a ir a...ha..a donde Kai?.-pregunto sonriéndole.

.-ha..el lugar es lo de menos!-gruño Kai.-pero va estar con migo.

.-esta bien, no le veo nada me malo, sera para otra ocasión.-contesto tranquilamente brooklyn.

.-si esta bien, bueno chicos ya llegue.-dijo entrando.-nos vemos luego , fue un gusto verte de nuevo brookly adiós Kai nos vemos luego.-sonrio para luego entrar por completo.

.-hmf.-expreso Kai dándole la espalda a brooklyn y caminando.

.-hiwatari.-le hablo brooklyn alo que Kai solo respondió con su ya tan famoso y conocido 'hmf'.-te advierto que no a ser tan fácil que me quites a Rei ya lo perdí una vez y no lo pienso volver hacer.-dio vuelta a lado contrario de Kai dándole la espalda.

Kai solo volvió a cerrar sus ojos , saco de su bolsillo su MP3 y se los puso, oyendo la canción de 'helena' de My Chemical Romance (n/a: ellos tmb algún día serán mío wuajajajajajajajaj ¬W¬) pensando acerca de Rei, brooklyn y que ahora tenia una cita...una cita?..ahora que lo pensaba...AHORA TENIA UNA CITA CON REI! había dicho eso sin pensar y lo que le resulto fue una cita con Rei!.

Sonrio para si mismo, vaya que hasta el se sorprendió, ni con tala era tan celoso, ahora que lo piensa, si se compara lo que sentia por tala con lo que siente por Rei, es muy diferente, a lo mejor se confundió y lo que sentía por tala solo era cariño de hermanos...sera mejor que arreglara las cosas con el y bryan.

Tomo su MUY modesto celular sony ericsson walkman (n/A: presumido ¬¬) y empezó a marcar el numero de tala, estaba marcando , marcando, marcando...hasta que

'_.-que...ya esta grabando...si..., he perdón! Hola estas hablando con tala el uncio y el mejor 'modestia a parte!'.-_se oyó que gritaban.-_ CALLA BRYAN, ignoren a loco psicopata y al señor 'a mi no me importa ayudar a mi mejor amigo con la estupida grabadora' 'hmf' por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono! POKA! _.-y solo se oyó el tono

Kai colgó el teléfono sin dejar ningún mensaje. Ya le hablaría otro día a tala, ahora tenia que llegar a su casa, estaba en la esquina de donde se encontraba el edificio de Rei ,cuando oyó un grito.

.-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-Kai se dirigió corriendo al edificio de Rei para ver que era o que le había pasado, corrio a toda velocidad y llego hasta una puerta donde tenia puesta el apellido de 'Kon' así que supuso que era el departamento de Rei.

abrió la puerta que por suerte no tenia seguro, entro corriendo y vio lo que estaba pasando...

Continuara...

**NOTA:** no brooklyn no es la persona que a lastimado a tan precioso, lindo, amable, educado, hermoso, inteligente guapo, tierno, detallista, inocente y sensual neko n.n (y eso que solo resumí sus virtudes ¬W¬) la verdad todavía no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es el que lo haya lastimado .-. así que se oyen sugerencias n-n!

AL FIN TERMINE EL CAP ;O; soi feliz ;.;

Wow cuantos reviews n.n! me sentí tan feliz como cuando soñé que tenia una cita con lauri Ylönen que la música era tocada por simple plan y que la comida la servia Green Day ;-; además de que platicaba cómodamente con los chicos de My Chemical Romance n.n!

AHORA LOS REVIEWS nOn! Arigato ;o; A:

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

**Auras Hayumi**

**Rika no miko**

**DarKenjiFujisaki**

**Chisai Neko **

**Felina14**

**NeKoT**

**Celen Marinaiden**

OK esos son todos los reviews enserio que gracias! ;O; no saben lo feliz que me siento, bueno supongo que tiene una idea que es la misma emoción que tiene ustedes cuando les llega un review Ôo. Enserio PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE pero es que me han estado pasando muchas cosas (escuela, amigas peledas, peleas familiares, un suicidio) ho si como dice uno de mis lemas uOu:

'_**Si Dios existe... todas evidencias apuntan a que me odia u.u'**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola u.u-saludo con mucho desanimo-como estan?...de seguro mejor que yo T.T, de seguro que todos me odian, ya no aguanto a los de mi salón! Son tan...tan...tan racistas! ¬¬ ho bueno, pues..me han pasado muchas cosas que tal vez a algunos no le interesen u.ú pero para sentirme mejor escribo ¬¬ y ya lo veran...no me dare por vencida! Lyry S. YLÖNEN TAOMORI NO SE RINDE TAN FÁCILMENTE WAUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ nOn...ejem o.o lo siento u.u me deje llevar...bueno espero que les guste este cap...

**Advertencia:**

Este fic es Yaoi vean **Y-A-O-I **o más bien shonen-ai o quizás las dos O.o bueno mejor así lo dejo -.- por favor a los no gustantes de este genero salgan para no dejarlos traumados y tener que pagar su terapia apenas me alcanza para la mía -.-U.

**Disclaimer:**

Por razones de Dios, Ala, Buda, Jehová, Zeus, Ra, y si eres Ateo por razones misteriosas o del destino beyblade no me pertenece si no al genio (e idiota por poner a tyson ¬¬)de Aoki Takao.

**Summary:**

(ok soy mala para esto -.-) Rei es el mejor amigo de Takao pero los dos estan en diferentes escuelas, a Takao le gusta su amigo llamado Kai y Takao se lo presenta a Rei para que lo conozca.

**Dedicado a : Rika no Miko **por haberme dado la idea en una parte de este fic n-n y por tu review si es cierto mas vale tarde que nunca OÔ

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

.-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-Kai se dirigió corriendo al edificio de Rei para ver que era o que le había pasado, corrio a toda velocidad y llego hasta una puerta donde tenia puesta el apellido de 'Kon' así que supuso que era el departamento de Rei.

abrió la puerta que por suerte no tenia seguro, entro corriendo y vio lo que estaba pasando, Rei se encontraba tirado en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos y observando algo...o mas bien a alguien...

.-Kai?.-dijo Max fijando sus ojitos azules en el.-que haces aquí?.

.-es que oi un grito y...- iba a decir _'me preocupe'_ pero no lo creyó conveniente.-...que les paso?.-cambio drásticamente el tema.

.-no bueno es que.-Max no quería hablar del asunto y del por que Rei se había eje...impresionado así que tenia que inventar una excusa y buena.-es que...-Max parecía no encontrar una excusa, su vista estaban puesta en el piso tratando de pensar...

.-Max..me dijo...que...THE RASMUS VIENE A DAR UN CONCIERTO! n-n.-pensó Rei rápidamente.-si eso y me sorprendí tanto que grite de la emoción n-nU.-se puso de pie para quedar frente a Kai.

.-ha.-respondió.-te gusta?.

.-gustarle le encanta! Se sabe todas sus canciones y cuando oye una se pone a gritar como loco y a cantarla o.ó (n/a. Todo/as hacemos eso alguna vez o.o).-Max sonrió y le dirigió una mirada a Rei.

.-MAX!.-grito Rei volteándolo a ver.-solo me emociono un poco ¬¬U.

.-...-Kai intento guardarse la risa que le provocaba aquello

.-Kai no te rías!.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, al tiempo que Kai se calmaba un poco.

Los dos chicos (Rei y Max) se despidieron de Kai en la entrada, al no encontrarse Kai, se fueron a su habitación donde cada quien se sentó en su respectiva cama, Rei nuevamente dibujando y Max viéndolo como dibuja...

.-oye Rei?.-pregunto el pequeño Max para recibir como respuesta un 'hum?' por parte de Rei.-no sabes que debo de hacer?.

Rei quieto la vista de su dibujo y se la dirigió a Max curioso y alzando una ceja.-de que hablas Max?.-pregunto Rei dejando su libreta a un lado y sentándose mas cómodamente para ver a Max.

.-de lo que te dije antes de que Kai llegara!.-Max se sentó enseguida de Rei viéndolo con ojos de preocupación, algo que sinceramente lo hacia verse muy tierno.

.-a si la verdadera razon por la cual grite!.-Rei junto sus manos y miro al techo con una sonrisa recorando por que había gritado realmente...

**FLASH BACK**

Rei subía las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento, abrió la puerta y la emparejo, se dirigió a buscar a Max quien se encontraba sentado viendo , al parecer, la tele ya que parecía estarlo viendo.

.-Max...-lo llamo ya que parecía ido por la televisión.-Max.-volvió a llamar pero sin conseguir la atención del pequeño americano.

.-Rei te puedo decir algo muy importante?.-Max seguía sin quitarle la vista a la televisión y semi-acostado en el sillón con la mirada centrada la 'cajita idiotizante' (XD ho me lo van a negar?).

.-hum?-Rei dejo los libros en la mesa y se dirigió a Max.-claro Maxie-chan puedes contarme lo que quieras y yo siempre te apoyare en todo.-comento Rei regalándole una dulce sonrisa como todo buen amigo hace.

.-estoy enamorado de tyson.-Max seguía sin quitar la vista de la 'cajita' (XD) mientras que Rei se quedo en silencio y luego de pensar cada palabra dijo un...

.-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! X.x.-fue muy impactante para el (o.o)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

.-ho si eso.-sonrio.-pues...fue una impactante noticia y en que quieres que te ayude?.-le volvió a regalar una de sus dulces sonrisas haciendo que Max soltara un suspiro.

.-es que el no me corresponde.-maxie agacho su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.-eso es lo que mas me temo.-de de escapar otro suspiro de resignación.

.-pues veras.-Rei recargo su barbilla en su mano y le empezó a hablar.-te voy a contar algo que me paso.-se recostó en la pared y comenzó a contar.-cuando iba en quinto año me gustaba mucho un amigo, pero yo también creía que mi amor no era correspondido así que decidí olvidarlo, nos llevábamos muy bien y aunque fue difícil le tome cariño de hermano, en sexto me cambiaron de escuela y no lo volví a ver, hasta un campamento de verano, nos vimos y nos contamos de todo.

.-Lamentablemente el campamento iba a terminar así que seria muy difícil volver a vernos, el ultimo día de campamento, los dos fuimos al jardín que había allí, y me confeso que el estaba enamorado de mi desde que nos conocimos.-

.-y que paso después?.-pregunto Max curioso.

.-pues...pegue el grito del año...le dije que por que no me lo había dicho antes, que era un cobarde, que antes yo lo amaba, pero que ahora no sentía nada por el.-concluyo Rei.-y heme aquí.-sonrió.

.-wow y cual es la moraleja.-

.-moraleja...debes de luchar por un amor y no importa si es correspondido o no.-sonrió

.-esta bien, no me voy a dar por vencido.-dijo alegremente Max mientras se ponía de pie sobre su cama y apretaba el puño con una mirada segura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Ahora vayamos con kaicito!)

Kai se encontraba exhausto, se dirigió a su mansión, no podía creer lo que Rei era capaz de hacerle, se dirigiio a su gran cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama...

.-jeje.-sonrió para si mismo, la verdad es hasta que el mismo se sorprendía.

Flash Back 

Kai salía de el departamento de Rei, cruzo el pasillo y las escaleras con los ojos cerrados, sintió una vista encima de el, así que abrio sus ojos y se giro para ver quien era la persona que la estaba viendo, y fue par su total desagrado...brooklyn.

.-por que Rei grito?.-lanzo una mirada seria a Kai.

.-no te importa.-le devuelve la mirada.

Los dos se quedan mirando con una mirada seria, profunda, que no cualquiera soportaría, las demas personas solo observaban a los dos hermosos chicos que se observaban, mientras unas o unos se quedaban babeando y otras u otros se alejaban lo mas discretamente posible.

.-Hiwatari..tenemos que arreglar esto como hombres.-brooklyn le sonrió y Kai lo vio con desafió...

.-lo que digas..-Kai lo observo...

Los dos se encontraban muy exhaustos, algunos no creían que ninguno soportara mas, se veían tan cansados, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir, ho si todo sea por Rei, se vieron desafiando uno al otro, y volvieron a empezar...

.-cansado Hiwatari!.- dijo brooklyn mientras seguía las flechas de la pantalla, sin poner atención a las miradas que muchos le lanzaban...

.-en tus sueños brooklyn!.-también seguía las flechas con sus pies pisando cada flecha que le indicaran, sin poner atención mas que en la pantalla...

ho si los dos estaban...bailando...en la maquina para bailar, al parecer los dos iban en 'perfect' (quien diria que Kai era tan bueno bailando?) muchas personas se quedaron viendo el espectáculo, ya que ver a esos dos guapos muchachos bailando no es algo que se ve todos los días ho si?.

Al final de esa ronda, los dos quedaron empate, y en 'perfect' pero ninguno de los dos se iban a rendir, ya que los sacaron de ahí por que no dejaban jugar a otras personas, decidieron seguir con la competencia para ver quien era mejor para Rei, se decidieron por jugar un famoso video-juego que casi todos jugaban, se fueron a jugar...King Of Fighter.

Los dos echaron una moneda a la maquina y rápidamente eligieron su respectivo equipo, brooklyn eligió a Chris, Iori y Kyo, mientras que Kai eligio a Kula, Mai y k'9999, los dos empezaron a jugar picando botones, y dando vueltas a la palanca, en una de esas (Mai VS Chris) Kai hizo el especial de mai agarrando a chris y matándolo.

.-JA en tu cara brooklyn!.-Kai celebraba su triunfo y no vio que comenzó el próximo, así que con un fuerte ataque de Iori, vencio a mai.

.-decías Hiwatari?.-los dos se pusieron a jugar mas frenéticamente quedando al final la batalla entre Kula y Kyo, ya que Iori mato a K' ...bueno ese fue el 'interesante' día de Kai Hiwatari.

**Fin del flash back**

Kai se encontraba en su habitación, con su cara suavemente recostada sobre su fina almohada, no tenia ganas de moverse, así que con el control prendió su esterio escuchando la canción de 'All Abaout Us' de t.A.T.u y comenzó a tararearla un poco.

Fijo sus obres rojizas en el teléfono y en la libreta que estaba en seguida de el y se le vino una idea a su cabeza, abriendo completamente los ojos y bajando un poco el volumen a la música, se sentó sobre su cama con las finas sabanas de seda roja, y vio el teléfono con frialdad, lo haría no lo haría.

Se decidió, levanto la bocina del teléfono y abrió su agenda, marco con mucho nerviosismo el numero y solo escucho el sonido del teléfono marcando y marcaba...y marcaba...y marcaba...

.-_Aló.-_pregunto la persona detrás de la bocina, Kai no contesto, esa era la linda voz de Rei, ahora que haría, se sentía demasiado nervioso como para contestar, pero...

**Continuara..**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cuantos reviews, me sentí tan dichosa como cuando soñé que eminem vino a cantarme una canción para mi cumpleaños, que The Rasmus me había regalado una viaje todo pagado con ellos a Finlandia además de que My Chemical Romance y Good Charlotte estaban en mi fiesta nOn! Yo creeo que sus hermosos reviews son lo unico que me sube el animo ;O;

**ENSERIO QUE GRACIAS A:**

**Kaei Kon**

**Ashayan Anik**

**Auras Hayumi **(waaaaaaaaaa no me mates ;O;...aunque pensándolo mejor n-n)

Naru Narugasawa Hiwatari NeKoT 

**Celen Marinaiden **(lauri! Mío! XD n-n)

**Rika no Miko**

**Keysie Maxwell**

Por cierto, quieren que Kai hable por teléfono con reicito, ho quieren que cuelgue, o.o, además que quiero saber si quieren que aparezca los otros dos rusos mas sexys del mundo! n-n quieren que bryan y Tala aparezcan! Si eso quieren DIGANLO! nOn:

'_**Lo importante no es vivir la vida, si no saber vivirla'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kya! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Bien...ejem perdón por la tardanza inspiración mas Acapulco es igual a nada de fics míos ¬¬

**Advertencia:**

Este fic es Yaoi vean **Y-A-O-I **o más bien shonen-ai o quizás las dos O.o bueno mejor así lo dejo -.- por favor a los no gustantes de este genero salgan para no dejarlos traumados y tener que pagar su terapia apenas me alcanza para la mía -.-U.

**Disclaimer:**

Por razones de Dios, Ala, Buda, Jehová, Zeus, Ra, y si eres Ateo por razones misteriosas o del destino beyblade no me pertenece sino al genio (e idiota por poner a tyson ¬¬)de Aoki Takao.

**Summary:**

(Ok soy mala para esto -.-) Rei es el mejor amigo de Takao pero los dos estan en diferentes escuelas, a Takao le gusta su amigo llamado Kai y Takao se lo presenta a Rei para que lo conozca.

**Dedicado a: ** **H.fanel K. **Por que? o.o me inspiro! nOn!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

.-_Aló.-_pregunto la persona detrás de la bocina, Kai no contesto, esa era la linda voz de Rei, ahora que haría, se sentía demasiado nervioso como para contestar, pero...si era demasiado cobarde como para contestar (u.ú)

Colgó rápidamente el teléfono, no podía creerlo, él! Kai Hiwatari, que no se asustaba con nada, así de la nada se acobardaba de hablar por teléfono, Eso si era el colmo...PERO YA VERIA EL DESGRACIADO TELÉFONO!

Totalmente resignado, se acostó sobre su cama de sabanas de seda rojas y miro el techo, que tenia de interesante el techo, no lo sabia, pero le gustaba imaginar la linda sonrisa de su amado Rei, sin mas se quedo dormido pensando en él (wiiiii! hice un verso sin esfuerzo nOn!)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.-Alo?.-siguió preguntando Rei, pero al ver que la línea sonaba cortada, colgó.—quien habrá sido.-se pregunto a sí mismo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

.-Quién era Rei?.-pregunto Maxie, se encontraba sentado en su respectiva cama con uno de los libros que Rei le había traído.

.-No sé colgaron.-contesto un tanto desanimado, se acostó en su cama y se abrigo con su edredón, no se había sentido bien los últimos días, a lo mejor seria por que el clima estaba cambiando y la navidad se acercaba.

.-Rei te sientes bien.-pregunto Max preocupado, ya que vio que Rei no paraba de toser, se levanto y se dirigió a su cama y le tentó la frente.- por Dios Rei estas hirviendo!.-grito un tanto asustado, era un poco peligroso que Rei se enfermara ya que el no tenia muy buena defensa.

.-estoy bien Max, solo a de ser el clima.-trato de calmarlo, se recostó suavemente sobre su almohada y comenzó a respirar por la boca, ya que su nariz estaba tapada, su cabeza le dolía y su garganta la sentía irritada.

.-Rei! Max! Ya vine!.-grito la mama de Rei desde la puerta.-buenas noches, como esta.-pregunto con su característica sonrisa, Vio a Rei acostado en su cama, respirando con dificultad.

.-Misao, Rei esta muy caliente, tiene mucha temperatura.-le dijo Max preocupado.

Misao tiro las bolsas que tenia en sus manos , y se acerco a Rei, ella sabia que la salud de Rei no es muy buena, así que constantemente tenia que cuidarlo mucho, se sentó en la cama de su hijo, lo descubrió con la sabanas y le tentó la frente.

.-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.-Max asintió ante lo que le había dicho, mientras observaba como Misao cubría a Rei con las sabanas.

.-no...-susurro Rei cuando su mama lo estaba cargando en sus hombros, misao se detuvo y volvió a recostar a su hijo pero si soltarlo.-mama, un hospital en estos momentos es muy costoso, y no tenemos suficiente dinero al menos que tu te quedes trabajando mas tiempo extra.-dijo en susurro Rei con una sonrisa.

Se le quedo mirando a su hijo, en verdad que tenia un gran corazón, por eso mismo lo cuidaba también mucho, su hijo seria una gran persona no como su padre.

Sonrió y lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos.-no importa pequeño Rei, tu salud no tiene precio.-lo llevo hacia la puerta, antes de llegar le teléfono sonó.-Max podrías contestar, te espero abajo.-y ante el asentimiento de el rubio siguió su camino.

**n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

Se despertó de un salto, como si presintiera algo malo, estaba sudando, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sus ojos carmesí se posaron sobre el teléfono, y sin saber por que marco rápidamente el numero del lindo neko.

Esta vez el estúpido teléfono no le iba a ganar, iba a hablar con Rei aunque Godzila apareciera y destruyera su mansión en Malibu, el teléfono sonaba y no contestaba nadie.

.-_Alo_.-respondieron, pero esa no era la voz de Rei.

.-_buenas noches se encuentra Rei?_.-

.-_quien lo busca_.-

.-_Kai_.-

.-_ho Kai, veras Rei esta muy mal, lo van a llevar a un hospital, si quieres cuando se recupere le digo que te hable_.-

_.- a que hospital lo van a llevar?.- _

_**.-**al que esta a dos cuadras de el apartamento de nosotros.-_

_.-ok voy para allá.-_ante lo dicho colgó sin siquiera despedirse del pequeño Max

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rei se encontraba en muy mal estado, no sabían exactamente que es lo que tenia, pero al parecer ocupaban internarlo y mantenerlo en observación para saber que es lo que le pasaba.

.-no lo se Max, no tenemos el suficiente dinero como para dejarlo por lo menos no el día de hoy.-le dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Max agacho la mirada en forma triste y con una débil mirada, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por sus mejor amigo, casi hermano.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La ventana de la habitación se encontraba abierto y sobre la cama yacía el cuerpo dormido de Rei, tapado con las finas sabanas de su cama.

Oyó como se abría la puerta de su habitación y unos pasos se acercaban a su cama, pero su estado no le permitía el moverse mucho, pero supuso que era su madre.

.-mama, vamos a la casa, tu y yo sabes que no tienes el dinero de esta consulta y de las medicinas que me van a proponer.-dijo en susurro pero lo suficiente como para que la persona que ahí se encontraba lo oyera.

Escucho una pequeña risa y el sonido de los pasos acercándose a su cama, una mano en su frente que luego bajaba por su mejilla, esas manos no eran las de madre, pero le gustaba mucho la forma en la que lo tocaban.

Hecho un suspiro y cerro sus ojos, ya que aunque los tenia abiertos no podía ver bien , y los cerro para disfrutar mas el contacto.

Se acerco a su oído y le susurro...

.-tranquilo neko, tu solo descansa.-dicho eso se alejo de el y lo arropo solo para después volver a oír los pasos dirigirse a la puerta y por ultimo oír el sonido de esta cerrarse.

Esa voz para el era inconfundible era muy melodiosa para sus oídos...

.-muchas gracias...Kai.-se acomodo mas en su cama y callo profundamente dormido

**Continuara..**

Sean sinceros que les pareció.-.? la mera verdad no es una de mis mejores capítulos ¬¬Uu pero lo hice con mucho cariño nOn y con muchos jarabes para la tos y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza X.x (ando enferma XD)

Si lo se tarde mucho...pero mucho...pero mucho (nissan: si, si ya entendí! ¬.¬) a ti quien te habla ¬¬, ho bueno o.o es que n.ñ ya saben la inspiración y ahora que estoy enferma u,ú tengo mucha temperatura ¬,¬ y me estoy arriesgando a desmayarme pero si le quieren agradecer a alguien de que me haya inspirado agradézcanlo a **ustedes mismas!.**

Así es al leer sus reviews otra vez me dije a mi misa (oye yo, tienes que seguir con esta historia!) y así y además por el besho review de **H.fanel K.! **Gracias! ToT.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Reviews! Me sentí tan feliz como cuando soñé que Lena y Julia (t.A.T.u) cantaban en mi escuela para después enterarme que The Rasmus Iba a irse a mi casa por que el hotel donde estaba se había quemado 'misteriosamente' (-W-)

**GRACIAS A:**

**Auras Hayumi**

**Auras Hayumi ** (por los dos reviwes XD)

**Chi Neko **(O.O se parece a judy-San! TOT-comienza a llorar-JUDITH! TWT)

Rika no Miko (Rika-chan! nOn!) 

**NeKoT **(yop prefiero a Chris...aunque la risa de Iori es linda! XD)

**ROMINADARK **(jeje gracias por tu rev nn!)

**H.fanel K.**(jijiji me encanto tu review TWT!)

Y recuerden nOn:

'_**Si los idiotas volaran, esto seria un mendigo aeropuerto' (XD)**_


	7. Chapter 7

... Sin comentarios…lo siento! ;.;

**Advertencia: **Este fic es Shonen-Ai relación chicoXchico si no te gusta puedes largarte ¬¬ si te gusta…Bien por ti!

**Disclaimer: **Por razones, de Dios, Alá, Buda, Jehová, Ra, razones misteriosas o del destino Beyblade no me pertenece… tal ves en otra vida si me pertenezca nOn! (sueña… -o-)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su visita al hospital fue leve, no le había pasado nada grave, solo fue una simple gripe, pero aun así debía cuidarse, y para eso tenia a su gran amigo Max, o si, nadie le gana a Max al preocuparse por su amigo Rei.

La tarde era nublada, dando señas de querer llover, miraba con desesperación el reloj de la pared, luego la ventana, pared, ventana, Pared, Ventana…

.-¡JOVEN KON! ¡Si no esta lo suficiente concentrado como para poner atención a mi clase por favor salga en este momento!.-

El lindo chino no hizo más que levantarse, y salir tranquilamente de ahí, no estaba de humor como para estar oyendo a la maestra hablar sobre ecusaiones de segundo grado, últimamente, su mente estaba fuera de este mundo.

.-esto es desesperante.-susurro, mientras con pasos lentos se dirigían hacia la salida y sintió como un par de gotas caían sobre su piel.

Por instinto, corrió lo mas veloz que pudo, para dirigirse a su casa, su mirada dorada, estaba hacia el frente, pero su mente no estaba concentrada a donde se dirigía.

Por lo tanto no se dio cuenta del carro que venia enfrente de el, hasta que escucho el sonido del auto pitarle para que se quitara de su camino. Sin embargo el carro alcanzo a empujarlo levemente tirándolo en la calle.

.-¿Se encuentra bien?.-

.-si, nomás me caí.-se sobo levemente el costado, ya que había caído de lado y con la ayuda del joven que ahí se encontraba, se levanto.

.-¿Rei?.-pregunto, aun si dejar de sostener su mano.

.-¿Kai?.-sus ojitos dorados se agrandaron, y se formo una linda sonrisa en su rostro.-hace tiempo que no te veía!.-

.-si, ¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que deberías de estar en clases..-

.-…oh lo que pasa es que andaba muy distraído y me sacaron!.-poso su mano libre detrás de su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento, bajo la lluvia, con las manos juntas y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Hasta que una pequeña tosera por parte de Rei, hiciera que el bicolor saliera de sus pensamientos y soltara su mano. El moreno, se inclino un poco y se toco el pecho, mientras su tos aumentaba.

.-¿Rei te encuentras bien? _'ho que pregunta tan estupida kai!'_ quiero decir, ven te llevo.-

Se acerco a el y lo levanto con cuidado, poniendo su brazo en sobre sus hombros, y sosteniendo su cintura con su otra mano, mientras se dirigían al carro.

Lo subió con mucho cuidado, mientras que se quitaba su chamarra y se la ponía encima.

Al llegar al departamento de Rei, ya se sentía mejor, nomás un poco mareado, e invito a Kai a quedarse hasta que pasara la lluvia.

Los dos se encontraban en la cocina, el bicolor miraba a un punto de la pared, mientras Rei calentaba lo que parecía ser agua, para servirse o un café o un té.

.-Kai…-llamo en susurro el neko, sin despegar la vista del agua, y con su vos un sentimiento indescriptible.

.-mmm?.-

.-gracias…-despego sus obres doradas y las poso en el ruso, su mirada era un mar de sensaciones, pero la que mas pudo notar el bicolor fue gratitud.

.-¿Por qué?.-volteo la cara ligeramente para que el chino no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ya que estaba seguro que las tenia.

.-por lo del hospital, yo se que tu pagaste todo.-kai regresa su vista al chino solo para ver la mas hermosa sonrisa que haya visto el planeta…

.-eh?.-

.-…veras…-

**Flash Back..**

El lindo neko ya se encontraba mejor, por lo que ese mismo día lo iban a dar de alta, su madre se encontraba platicando con el doctor, con una mirada sorprendida y una gran sonrisa.

Cuando termino de platicar se dirigio hacia su hijo y lo abrazo como solo una madre sabe hacerlo (asfixiándote X.x) y con lagrimas en los ojos le beso la frente.

.-hijo…pagaron tu estadía en el hospital.-

Los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par y vio a su madre con una gran mirada, se sentía inmensamente feliz, ya que eso significaba que su madre no tendría que trabajar horas extra para pagar, y al mismo tiempo le entraba la curiosidad.

.-Quien fue mama?.-la preguntó salio de sus labios instintivamente y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

.-Fue un anónimo, dijo que no dijera nada, aun así ahí que estarle agradecido.-

Rei solo asintió con la cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, su madre salio, ya que tenia que trabajar, se puso a acomodar sus cosas en su mochila, mientras el conserje limpiaba su habitación.

.-Tu amigo debe de quererte mucho.-empezó a hablar el señor.-mira que venir tan noche solo para ver como te encontrabas y pagar tu consulta, debes ser alguien muy importante para el.-

.-.. como era el?.-esta era su oportunidad para saber quien fue la persona que le ayudo, así le agradecería personalmente.

.-…pues, era un chico, mas alto que tu, piel blanca, no le vi bien el rostro pero su cabello era bicolor….-termino de limpiar y salio de ahí no sin antes despedirse adecuadamente, siendo simplemente un empleado deben de tener modales.

No la cabía duda de quien era, ese debería de ser Kai, quien mas en todo Japón podía tener el cabello Bicolor y lo conociese? Nadie, al menos que Raul y Julia hayan venido desde España sin saludarlo si quiera…

**Fin del Flash Back**

El ruso puso atención a cada palabra del chino, pero sin verlo a los ojos, no quería que viera lo que el podría provocar en su persona, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no sabia si agradecerle a ese señor o mandarlo a matar, la segunda era su favorita, pero se había jurado a si mismo no mandar a matar a personas que no conocía personalmente (XD).

Entre sus pensamientos, sintió unos calidos brazos rodearle el cuello. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cabello negro y sedoso, sus mejillas se tornaron aun más rojas y se quedo inmóvil.

.-gracias…-le susurro al oído, sin percatarse de que la puerta se acababa de abrir y una persona veía la escena detenidamente.

.-ejem… Rei?.-hablo el rubio, viendo la escena con una cara seria, no era que le perturbara era mas bien, esos pequeños celos que sienten los amigos por los amigos.

.-ho..Maxie!.-soltó rápidamente al ruso y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo.-por que llegas tan temprano? nOn.-

.-son las tres Reicito es tarde ¬¬.-las miradas que le lanzaba al bicolor estaba cargadas de celos, y como buen kaicito que es kai, les devolvía la mirada pero con indiferencia.

.-Bueno la cena esta casi lista por que no te sientas y le haces compañía a Kai mientras yo la sirvo maxie!.-dijo rei mientras entraba a la cocina para preparar lo que hacia falta.

.-…y dime Kai… Que interes tienes en rei ¬¬.-El rubio hacia la mas grande imitación de un padre cuando alguien invitaba a su hija a salir.

.-…eso no es de tu incumbencia ¬¬.-

.-ha chico listo, fíjate que Rei tiene muchos pretendientes y tiene 10 clubes de fans registrados y demás clandestinos...¬¬.-

.-hmp!.-cerro sus ojos en forma molesta, es que, aunque le pesara, era cierto, Rei tenia muchos pretendientes, aunque el no se diera cuenta, estaba ese tipo que había visto con Rei una semana antes…

**Flash Back.**

El bicolor se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa, y por alguna razón se le había antojado ir caminado y por otra razón se le había antojado tomar el camino largo que casualmente, el camino pasaba por la escuela de Rei (n/a: a poco ustedes cuando les gusta alguien cometen esas tonteras? xD.. yo si --U).

Al pasar por a escuela, volteo disimiladamente adentro de esta y lo que vio no fue nada agradable para el.

En una banca se encontraban un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos color marrón y piel bronceada, se notaba que era como unos tres años mayor que el joven Neko. Los dos se encontraban platicando felizmente, riendo, bromeando y ese sujeto estaba demasiado cerca… demasiado…

Una venita salio e la frente de kai, que era eso que sentía, acaso eran celos?...naa imposible, el nunca sentía celos, y menos de un tipo cuyo peinado parecía como si no conociera el cepillo… eso ultimo lo quito (xD).

Se acerco despistadamente y tomo una pequeña piedra y a punto hacia su ejem 'rival', que bueno (o malo como quieran tomarlo x))que tenia una estupenda puntería, ya que la piedra cayo en la cabeza del peliazul.

.-ouch!.-exclamo levantándose de su lugar.

.-Heero! Te encuentras bien?.-el ojidorado se levanto con una mirada preocupada de su lugar y se puso al lado de su amigo.

.-si no te preocupes.-dijo sobándose la parte lastimada mientras le daba una sonrisa al pelinegro.

Ok, eso no fue lo que había planeado, pero había lastimado a ese tipo, jeje, se dedico a salir de ese lugar, pero una vos lo detuvo.

.-Kai?.-

El ruso volteo con desganas y vio quien le hablaba, era nada mas y nada menos que el 'Tipo' como había decidió llamarlo (n/a: David! XD… jeje gomen recuerdos de la escuela…), pero ahora que lo veía de cerca, se le hacia conocido.

.-Kinomiya?.-pregunto con un tono de duda.

.-Kai! Como has estado? Hace mucho que no te había visto!.-se acerco a el mientras le sonreía.

.-hmp.-su respuesta automática..

.-Heero!.-la hermosa melodía que era la voz de rei se hizo presente, mientras lo veía llegar hacia el peliazul.

Los dos chicos voltearon automáticamente al oír la hermosa vos del neko acercándose, mientras que con una de sus manos sotenia una mochila y en la otra un cuaderno.

.-dime rei?.-dijo el mayor sonriéndole de manera dulce.

.-olvidaste tu cuaderno…-le de volvió la sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano y le entregaba el cuaderno.

.-muchas gracias.-tomo el cuaderno y vio rei a los ojos.

.-Kai! Como estas?.-preguntó en cuanto vio al ruso parado de enseguida de su amigo.

.-hmp….-su respuesta usual sonó con un tono menos duro que el que usaba con las demás personas, cosa que fue notaba por heero, ya que Kai era uno de los grandes amigos de su hermano menor.

.-y dime ya se conocían?.-fijo sus obre doradas en el bicolor mientras se acomodaba su mochila.

.-si, cuando iba a recoger a Takao, Kai estaba con el.-

.-mmm, bien, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y Maxie últimamente anda muy sobre protector! Adiós!.-se despidió con su mano y se alejo corriendo.

Los dos lo vieron perderse en la salida, y cada quien estaba pensado en lo suyo, por parte de Kai, pensaba que Rei si que era muy solicitado, mira que llamar la atención del hermano mayor de tu mejor amigo, que su amigo de la infancia también este interesado en el, que tenga un club de fans en su edificio y que pueda enamorar que quien sea no es simple…

Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, viendo hacia donde rei se había perdido de su vista…

.-kai….-lo llamo el mayor de los dos, sin quitar la mirada del mismo lugar de donde el bicolor la tenia.

.-mm?.-su mirada siguió en el mismo lugar y sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras que su cara reflejaba una serenidad…

.-Rei, va a ser mió….-volteo a ver al ruso con una mirada serie, demasiado seria si le preguntaran, motivo por lo cual el le de volvió la misma mirada.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Ho si, no la tenia fácil y es que tenia que admitir que los dos chicos que eran su competencia eran muy atractivos, no mas que el claro (modestia a parte) pero de que estaban de buen ver, lo estaban.

.-dime si rei es importante para ti?.-la voz de mas no sonaba como la del max que el conocía, sonaba mas dura…

Por que Rei es importante para el? No lo sabia, en verdad, si sabia que era importante y que lo quería, pero no sabia la verdadera razón del por que de su importancia…

.-…no se.-respondió con un tono un poco inseguro

.-respuesta incorrecta…-la mirada azul se torno mas dura y fría, ahora estaba comenzando a dudar de que fuera el max que conoció.-que sientes cada ves que ves a Rei?

Que si que sentía, pues, era una mezcla entre emoción, alegría, celos si lo veía con otra persona, molestia por que sabias que no podías apartarlo de esa otra persona, frustración de no poder abrazarlo, la verdad era muy difícil explicarlo…

.-…siento cosas….-

.-mala respuesta.-vio la mirada azul de max un poco más dura y su ceño fruncido…

Como le incomodaba esta escena, es que no sabia que responder, si bien sabia que si quería no respondía, pero también sabia que Max era una persona, que aunque su apariencia no lo demostrara era para temerle…

.-si te fijaste en el dime por que lo hiciste? ¬¬.-hablo con tono autoritario el rubio, mientras que su mirada se fijaba en le bicolor.

Por que se había fijado en Rei… esa era una buena pregunta, es decir, el chino era hermoso, de eso no tenia duda, ojos dorados, sus hermosos ojos dorados, que hasta el mismo sol siente envidia, esa piel ligeramente bronceada, su cuerpo atlético, su sonrisa naturalmente perfecta y su cabello, su cabello era uno de los detalles que mas le llamaban la atención, el hecho de tenerlo largo, y mejor cuidado que muchas mujeres, llamaba mucho la atención, mas sin embargo, el tener el cabello así no lo hacía parecer una mujer.

Es decir, aunque rei fuera una mujer, el lo seguiría amando, pero no lo es, es un hombre, un hombre tierno, un hombre bondadoso, un hombre carismático, un hombre astuto, un hombre inteligente, un hombre sensible…

.-por que es perfecto….-susurro quedamente, pero con un tono que Max pudo oír perfectamente.

Como por arte de magia, la mirada antes dura del rubio, volvió a ser su dulce mirada y constante sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento se dirigía al ruso.

.-esa, es una respuesta correcta…-le sonrió de forma dulce y entró a su cuarto, dejando solo a Kai y a sus pensamientos…

Es que, Rei es simplemente perfecto, su carisma, su actitud, su físico, Todo! y ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía era amor, no una simple atracción, estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado, y pronto Rei lo sabría.

**Continuara…**

Por Ra! Quien fue la bitch que tardo tanto en actualizar! O.ó…-tras el escenario se oye un leve 'fuiste tu imbecil'-…he digo, ya se que no tengo perdón de Ra! Pero es que mi Musa y mi Muso se fueron, me dejaron sola y desamparada en un lugar al que ellos llaman 'habitación' T.T!...

Por cierto… hablemos... acerca de 'Ámbar', un día, mientras me paseaba felizmente por la sección de romance de leí un fic muy lindo la verdad, me gusto, pero lo que estaba leyendo era un fic, con esa tal 'Ámbar', digo el nombre es hermoso, Genial! Cuando lo leí, yo era primeriza en 'Beyblade' por lo cual pensé que era un personaje… Así viví engañada durante años… hasta que un día, me dicen que 'Ámbar' es la versión femenina de RECIT**O** ósea Hello! REI ES HOMBRE! Díganme, Rei tiene senos?... nooo! Rei es un hombre hecho y derecho, la verdad no me gusta que pongan a Rei como mujer, si es verdad que nosotras las mujeres somos geniales… pero pa que transformar a rei en mujer si es perfecto tal y como es? O.o? seamos sinceras, nos gusta el YAOI por algo!.

Es decir, el Yaoi es como cualquier otro genero, es como en tu escuela, a veces decimos u oímos decir, fulanito se ve lindo con fulanita, pero en nuestro caso es fulanito se ve lindo con fulanito xDD, así que si te gusta el Yaoi… no transformes a los hombres en mujeres! Simplemente ve/lee/oye fan fics/animes Heteros! Así de simple! En todo caso… Linchen a 'Ámbar'!

Wow cuantos reviews! me sentí tan feliz como cuando soñé que los chicos de Green Day venían a cantarme la canción e 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' y los lindos chicos de The Rasmus cantaban la de 'Shot' para mi! ToT…

Ese sueño fue casi tan bueno como en el que firmaba que 'Beyblade' y 'Naruto' era mió…pero un kumagoro gigante ataco la cuidad y quemo el documento ToT… por que Kumagoro!

…**La Sección de 'Ra Bendiga Los Reviews (RBR)!**...

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari:**

Hola! … créeme que yo también quiero que explote… pero todo a su debido tiempo! Ya va a llegar no te preocupes… gracias por el review!

**Rika Asakura:**

Rika-chan! pues si tus sospechas fueron ciertas, Kaicito pago el hospital! pero lo ama tanto que no puede chantajearlo (ho ya veremos xD), Perú?... algún día ire ahí, así que gracias por avisarme que no debo de ir en Febrero! Gracias por el Review! por cierto.. a mi me encantan tus reviews así como están!

**Hiwatari Yoko:**

Enserio mi fic te parece lindo?-mirada luminosa-soy feliz! X3 este fic esta cumpliendo con su meta! Hacerme creer que escribo bien (XD) aunque sepa que escribo de la patada! Mi psicólogo dijo que debo de hacer algo que suba mi autoestima y esto fue lo que estuvo a mi alcance XDD, Gracias por el reviews!

**H.fanel.K:**

Tus reviews me encantan! Si es que era subir eso o esperar dos meses para la actualización XD y con esta tardanza has de querer matarme! Pero ya actualice y es lo que cuenta no?... la verdad es mas importante actualizar temprano --U pero ya que! Actualicé y punto xDD TNX por el review!

**NeKoT:**

Si me quedo muy corto X.X, pero este esta un poco mas largo… la cuestion es que es solo un poco xDD… Gracias por el review!

**Yumi Hiwatari:**

Hola! A mi también me encanta que se pelen por el neko! Es que es tan lindo, ademas, así lo aprecian mas y no lo dejan ir tan fácilmente! Gracias por decir que te gusta, este es mi bebe mas querido! Gracias por el review!

**TwoDollar:**

Ho si, ellos deberían de ser la comida…-empieza a divagar-… haaa Billie… ejem digo… que bueno que te gusto el fic! Soy tan feliz! Mi doctor tenia razón con que esto me ayudaría a mi autoestima! Enserio gracias por el Review!

**Fin de la sección 'RBR'.**

Esos son todos y la verdad los agradezco infinitamente! Nos vemos a la próxima y prometo que tratare de subirlo más rápido… Palabra de club 'Adoremos al Neko' xDD

Bye bye!

**Y recuerden:**

'_**Aquel que cree que el rosa es solo para mujeres, es tan tonto como el que piensa que los pantalones son solo para hombres.'**_


End file.
